Cursed Obsession
by sora's savior
Summary: Sora is obsessed with drugs and temptations of the flesh since Riku left him. He even gets into a strange sexual relationship with Kairi. With his oldest brother gone Roxas tries to fill the void. Warning Yaoi and lemons.    Read and Enjoy
1. Hurt

**Title:** Cursed Obsession

**Authoress:** Sora's Savoir

**A/N:** I was going to make this a song fic but at the last moment I opted out . . .

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but if I did Sora would get slapped around a hell of a lot!

Her smell, her shape, her weight everything about her was truly amazing. The boy smiled to himself as he watched her disgrace herself. "Sora." Her small voice was pleading with him gently. And yet filled with so much seduction. She was calling out to him in more ways then one.

His Chestnut spikes fell over his eyes trying to hide his obsession for her flesh.

"Sora, please . . ." She moaned, moving her fingers rapidly within her core.

His blue eyes darkened with a desire to take her. She laid, legs spread, beckoning for him to enter into her naked sex with his own. He could no longer contain himself, for the heat of the moment was taking control of him.

He smiled to himself as he slammed into her core roughly. The slender red head cried out into the night. Her loud cries echoed through the empty apartment. She looked up at her lover with shaky eyes. His eyes showed no signs of her beloved Sora. His usually ocean blue eyes were cold as ice. They held no emotion for her.

A wicked smile spread slowly upon Sora's face, "Scream for me, Kairi." Her cheeks were stained with the salty solution of dried tears, her lips tried to let the scream out that was stuck in her now dried throat, but her voice had given out.

Sora looked surprised, "You usually don't resist me so easily, Kairi. So why now?"

He pulled his dripping length out of her roughly and then he buried the whole thing within her again. Kairi screamed his name out loudly. His dark eyes stared at his lover with a strange satisfaction, "That's my girl. You did well tonight, Kairi. Better than I could have ever dreamed."

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later…<strong>

"Sora you bum, get your lazy ass up!"

Sora slowly awoke, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He peered up at the blond before him. His ocean blue eyes were weary, and needed time to adjust to the now brightly lit room.

"What is it Rox?"

The spiky haired blond just sent him a death glare, "Why do you insist on calling me Rox, Sora?"

Sora began to smile, a most devious smile.

"You never seemed to mind before, Roxas."

He rose from his bed gracefully and took a few short steps towards his big brother and placed an innocent kiss softly on his lips. His soft kisses slowly trailed down his neck.

Roxas's eyes darkened, "Sora . . ."

The blond slowly began to drift back to reality, "Sora, get off of me!"

Roxas pushed Sora to the floor roughly. He looked up at the blond with distaste, "So why have you come here? You don't visit often."

Roxas took a deep breathe, "I wanted to be sure you didn't hurt yourself . . . You've been absent for a few days."

The blond closed his eyes trying to gather his thoughts, his tanned hand coming upwards to rest upon his chin, "Riku's family sent you another gift. Mother tried to keep it but I thought you might want it."

Sora frowned.

"Is it money?"

Roxas frowned, "No it isn't money, Sora, besides, Riku told them what you would use the money for . . ."

Sora pouted and turned away, not wanting to face his brother, "Well if it isn't money then I don't need it."

Roxas could see the hurt expression on Sora's face.

"He told them . . . how could he?"

Roxas hated to see Sora like this. Riku had abused his brother, made him into a junky and left him.

Sora had become completely different he pushed everyone away. It was as if he was afraid to get close to people.

"You only trust Kairi, don't you?"

Silence was his reply.

"I understand, she doesn't judge you." He hugged his little brother tightly.

"I know you want nothing to do with, _him _anymore, but at least read the letter his family sent, ok?"

Sora didn't respond. He just sat in silence. Hurt.

Sora stared off into the distance, his thoughts twisted with his obscure past; flashes of things he didn't want to remember nor see flooded his mind like an endless ocean.

_I want to disappear . . ._

"Sora, Sora . . . SORA! Snap out of it!" Roxas shook his brother from his painful thoughts, "I know it's hard for you."

Sora looked up at him with teary eyes, "Just shut the hell up Roxas, I want you out! Why did you bring _him_ up?"

"B-but Sora . . ." Roxas stared at his younger brother in shock, as Sora began to throw a few random objects from on top of his dresser towards him. Roxas tried to calm Sora but he wouldn't listen, "Sora, don't . . ." He pleaded.

"Just get the fuck out . . . I never want to hear _his_ name again!"

Before leaving, Roxas placed the letter and gift on Sora's night table, "Get better, little brother."

Roxas left, he had no choice. Sora was an addict and sometimes he would just snap out on anyone.

* * *

><p>Riku looked up at the night sky, as he leaned against his Black Mustang. His phone started to ring.<p>

"Hello?"

He heard a familiar voice, but it wasn't that of his previous lover. "Roxas . . ?" he asked wearily. "How is he?" Riku was physically tired. He had been up for nearly three days, trying desperately to contact Sora.

"Sora's not doing so well, he's mentally unstable. I gave him the letter from your 'family,' but I doubt he'll even read it," With that said Roxas hung up the phone.

Riku slowly flipped his phone closed.

He sat silently within his car, he opened the glove compartment. A small star shaped golden locket fell out onto the floor. On the inside Sora's name was inscribed in Kanji. For some strange reason the look of innocence on Sora's face made him angry. The silver haired boy began to thrash around violently within the confines of his car.

_I hate what you have become, Sora. But I'm the one to blame. I took your carefree smile away from you. I just hope it's not forever. _

Riku picked up the locket and shoved it roughly to the back of the glove compartment. "I won't look at your smile until I see it spread upon your perfect lips in my presence."

* * *

><p>Sora sat quietly in the living room or his former home.<p>

The silence was a bit odd for Roxas, he was used to Sora being very talkative.

"I read his letter . . . He wants to see me," Sora slowly closed his eyes.

"What should I do?"

Roxas looked discouraged. "what do you want to do, Sora?"

"I want to see him . . . But I'm afraid."

The brunette pulled out a small needle. He inserted a white substance within it. Roxas cringed, not wanting to look.

"If it bothers you, don't look." Roxas was about to turn away, but he decided to hold Sora's hand instead. It was painful to see what his younger brother had become, but he wouldn't abandon him, even if he didn't agree with what he was doing.

Sora was shocked to say the least. He looked over to Roxas who gave him a weak nod.

Sora continued, Roxas watched with shaky eyes as the white powder disappeared into his brother's arm.

He bandaged Sora's arm when he was done. Roxas thought about their mother. How she seemed to hate Sora.

Mother had stopped supporting Sora, especially when she found out he liked men. She would abuse him to no end and the only one who could stop her was Cloud; our oldest brother, but he disappeared a few years back.

In fact Riku's mother is the one paying for Sora's apartment. When mother kicked him out Sora stayed with the Minato's until Riku became bored of my little brother.

Roxas shook those painful thoughts from his mind. He hated the way mother and Riku had treated him. How could she throw him out for his feelings? It made his stomach turn.

She was a psychopathic woman. A mother they never deserved to begin with. But they had to accept her, it was their curse. Even if she didn't accept their lifestyles.

When Sora was finished Roxas decided to dispose of the syringe.

"Why did you do that?" Sora asked, his eyes to the floor.

Roxas thought about his answer for a moment, "I did what I thought Cloud would do."

Sora had a faint blush on his tanned cheeks, "Thank you," he stated in almost a whisper.

Roxas smiled, "Hey, you hungry?"

Sora replied with a nod of his head.

"Alright then wait here I'll fix your favorite," Roxas quickly ran off to the kitchen.

Sora could hear his twin fumbling around in the kitchen. A small smile spread across his lips. Sora laid his head against a pillow on the floor. Who would have thought that Roxas would be taking care of me?

* * *

><p><strong>S.S: <strong>Yay we did it our first chapter is out!

**Sora:**WTH . . . why do I seem like a whore!

**Riku:** Ha at least it isn't me.

**Roxas/S.S: **SHUT UP RIKU!

**Riku:** ...

**S.S: **thanks for reading! Plz review!


	2. Mother

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Sigh. But I will borrow adorable little Sora from Square-Enix, and any other characters that I can get my hands on. Ha ha ha . . .

**Riku/Sora: **(sweat drop).

**Roxas: **Please enjoy the torture of my somebody. (S.S, cracks a whip in the distance) Uh . . . I mean the torture of my twin brother, Sora. Please don't hurt me! (Roxas cowers in fear).

**S.S: **Well on to chapter two!

Roxas came back from the kitchen with two plates of onigiri. He wore a pink and white apron over his outfit.

Sora bust out laughing, "Rox, you look . . . RIDICULOUS!"

Roxas glared daggers at him, "Just take your damn onigiri," the blonde placed the plate on the wooden coffee table in front of the brunette. Sora stared at the large rice ball in front of him.

"WHAT?" Roxas snapped; pissed off at his twin's reaction. "You do like onigiri, right?" Roxas's eye was twitching with annoyance. Sora inspected the onigiri carefully, "I love onigiri."

"Then what the hell is your problem?" the brunette didn't answer he just kept looking the rice ball over.

Roxas sighed.

"I just hope it's eatable . . ."

Roxas picked up his rice ball and it slowly fell apart when he tried to take a bite. Sora snickered. "I knew it would fall apart." Roxas smiled, he felt good to be able to make Sora laugh. Sora carefully began to eat his onigiri, the 'sticky' rice slowly fell off with every bite. "You used regular rice didn't you?" Roxas scoffed, "I did the best I could, can't you just be satisfied?" Sora looked at him, "I am satisfied. Thank you, Roxas."

Roxas was about to give him a hug, but the boys heard a strange rattling of keys at the front door. A tall brunette woman walked through the door.

_Mother . . . What the hell is she doing here so soon? _

She smiled and greeted Roxas as she normally did. Then she laid her eyes upon her youngest son.

"Sora," She smiled, "It's good to see again, son."

Roxas gave his brother a worried look. But Sora chose to ignore his twin. Roxas was concerned for his brother's safety their mother had a short fuse when it came to Sora, especially when she would see him in person.

Sora looked up at her and smiled, "I missed seeing you mother. Are you really happy to see me?"

"Of course I am," she smiled.

She extended her arms out, "Come here Sora. I've missed you so much. Please give me a hug, my son."

Sora did as he was told. After all she was his mother, it was only right to obey her. She embraced him tightly. It had been such a long time since his mother had held him, let alone said two words to him. He began to relax, taking in her scent.

His eyes widened, as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his neck. His mother pushed him harshly to the ground, the small box cutter blade in her hand trickled with Sora's crimson blood, "Your not my Sora! Your not my son! Get out! Get out now!" She pointed towards the front door.

Sora held onto his bleeding neck. The blood flowed through his hands. "You are a disgrace, Sora." She hissed at him through clenched teeth. Sora could feel the salty tears sting at his eyes. Roxas ran off to get the medical kit from the bathroom.

"Why are you still here!" She walked over to Sora and started kicking him in his belly. Sora tried to roll away, but she kept on him she wouldn't let him get far. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. Sora winced and let a loud whine escape his lips.

"You are an embarrassment!" Sora wanted to do something, he wanted to hit her back for all the horrible things she had ever done to him over the years; but his body just wouldn't move. He was powerless. The blood loss was getting to him no doubt.

Roxas returned to the scene, his sapphire eyes shook with horror. Their mother was beating Sora senseless with the television remote.

"Mother, that's enough," The young blond could hear the remote connecting with Sora's flesh in the distance.

"STOP IT!" The boy yelled, lunging himself in front of his brother in an attempt to protect him. Roxas had received a heavy blow to the face, he winced and took the shaken brunette in his arms. "Sora," the blond softly murmured his brother's name gently.

Roxas had opened the medical kit and started patching Sora up. He cleaned any cuts on his twin's body and bandaged his wounds as quickly as he could.

Their mother just stared at Roxas in disbelief. "How could you protect that little SHIT!"

Roxas sighed, "Because he's my brother. We basically share the same face. That's how!"

Mother looked sad. I tried not to feel bad for her, but it was hard for me at times. This was my weakness. "I'm sorry Roxas . . . I didn't mean to hurt you." she gently rubbed over the place where she had struck him accidentally a few moments ago. Roxas helped Sora to his feet. The brunette was still a bit shaken up, Sora's body started to violently shake. "I want him out of here. NOW!"

"Mother please give him some time." she looked over at Roxas, her eyes unsure of her child. It was those same eyes the exact same that she gave Sora that day. Those eyes chilled the young blonde to the core. "Are you still my boy, Roxas? Are you still you?" She asked in an eerie tone.

_What the hell does she mean by that . . ._

"Answer me, boy!" Roxas shook with fear as he answered her, "Yes mother, I'm still your son." She smiled.

"Good. I love you a lot, Roxas. Don't ever leave momma's side, ok?"

"I won't." It was the only answer he could muster. He was afraid to be dejected like his little brother. It scared him more than anything in this world. She stared towards Sora cold-heartedly, "I thought I told you to get the hell out!"

"Mother please enough is enough. No more!" Roxas protectively wrapped his arms around Sora. "don't hurt him anymore, please . . ." He pleaded with his mother. "Fine, just get him the fuck out of here."

The brothers watched their mother slowly disappear from their sight as she ascended the stairs. Sora quickly moved towards the rounded wooden door.

"Sora, wait up a sec." The blonde gently placed his hands on his brother's shoulders. His twin quickly swatted them away. "Don't touch me," he tried to be stern, but he broke down into sobs.

"She hates me. We're twins why can't she love me too? You and I share the same face." Roxas wanted to say something to cheer Sora up; but no words came to mind; he was speechless. The blonde hugged his brother tightly. It was the only thing he could think to do at the moment.

"Sora, let's get out of here," the brunette nodded in his brother's embrace.

The walk back to Sora's place was quiet; the twins didn't talk about it they just continued on like nothing had happened. Sora admired the sunset on the horizon; the sky was colored in hue of purple, pink, orange and red. The salty air from the sea tickled his nose as it often did during this time of the year. "Summer is almost here, Roxas." the blonde inhaled the sea air. "Yea your right. Summer is just around the corner." The twins were happy then they thought about exams.

Sora frowned. "that means we have exams coming up . . ." The twins shrugged off the exams and decided to focus on the good things about the up coming summer. Roxas looked nervously over to his twin. "Hey . . . Sora, are you going to see _him _over the summer?" The brunette stopped in his tracks. "I dunno . . . But with the way he is I'm sure I will see him." Roxas took his brother by the hand. "I'll be there for you, don't worry ok?"

Sora walked ahead of his brother. "I can go home myself. I don't need your help anymore . . . I have to learn to stand on my own." Roxas was shocked at his brother's reply. "I understand that. But . . ." he tried to protest.

"I'm sorry Roxas, but I have to face Riku on my own. He is my cross to bear." Sora showed determination, Roxas was proud of his little brother. Hell he even mentioned his name, something Sora hadn't done in a while; at least not in Roxas's presence. "Go home to mother. I'll be ok on my own." Roxas nodded, taking his leave. "I'll see you in school tomorrow." He called out to his little brother. Sora waved him off and headed home. When he finally made it home he took his shoes off and walked across the cool hardwood floor with his bare feet. Sora ran himself a bath to relax his sore muscles. Sora relaxed looking at the many pictures that decorated the light blue tile walls of his bathroom.

**Later . . . **

Sora feel asleep on the beige love seat in front of the T.V. the brunette dreamed of his eldest brother that night. He heard the last words his big brother had said to him before his disappearance.

**S.S: **We made it to the end!

**Sora:** Why does my life have to suck ass? And where is Riku?

**S.S:** your life sucks because I said so, and Riku will be back next chapter.

**Roxas: **Why do I have to be so mushy with Sora?

**Sora: **(Glares at Roxas)

**Roxas: **(sweat Drop)

**S.S:** Please read and review!


End file.
